thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Paul Rovia
| Erster Auftritt = "Die neue Welt" | Letzter Auftritt = "Damit leben" | Status = Verstorben | Tätigkeit = Ehemaliger Rekrutierer und Versorgungsläufer von Hilltop, Ehemaliges Mitglied der Miliz, Ehemaliger Kampfkunstlehrer von Hilltop, Ehemaliger Anführer von Hilltop | Todesepisode = "Geflüster" | Todesursache = Stich in die Brust von hinten von einem Flüsterer. Stich in den Kopf von Aaron. | Familie = Aaron Ex-Liebhaber | Dargestellt von = Tom Payne | Sprecher = Jaron Löwenberg }} Paul Rovia, besser bekannt als "Jesus", ist ein Hauptcharakter und Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er ist Rekrutierer und Versorgungsläufer für die Hilltop Kolonie. Persönlichkeit Paul wird als klug, freundlich und charmant mit einem unbeholfenen Humor beschrieben. Es wird behauptet, dass er ein Dieb ist, aber er stiehlt nur die Hälfte dessen, was jemand hat, und nur wenn er weiß, dass dies keinen bleibenden Schaden verursacht. Er hat sich allgemein als geliebt erwiesen und befreundet sich mit jedem, den er trifft. Paul zögert zu töten, um seine Freunde zu schützen, aber er scheint sich den unschuldigen Menschen und der Kapitulation zu erweisen. Dies ist in "Die Verdammten" zu sehen, als er Tara Chambler daran hindert, Dean zu töten, einen Savior, der behauptet, ein Arbeiter aus dem Sanctuary zu sein, der mit seiner Familie gezwungen wurde. Später hindert er auch Morgan Jones daran, Jared zu töten und erklärt, dass dies nicht das ist, was er wirklich will. Der Plan letztendlich von Jesus besteht darin, die Saviors friedlich zwischen den Hiltopern leben zu lassen, nachdem der Krieg gegen Negan beendet ist, und er glaubt, dass sie sich selbst "retten" können. In "Zorn" scheint Jesus Plan Wirklichkeit zu werden, denn nachdem Rick Grimes aufgrund des Todes seines Sohnes eine Wandlung erlebt hat, beschließt er, die Saviors am Leben zu lassen, damit alle Gemeinschaften in Frieden leben und die Zivilisation wieder aufbauen können. Später stimmt auch Maggie Rhee zu, dass Jesus Recht hatte, nicht alle Savior zu töten, aber glaubte auch, dass es einige Menschen gibt, die sich ändern können, ein Beispiel ist Alden und seine Gruppe, die jetzt friedlich in der Hilltop Kolonie unter den Bewohnern leben, obwohl sie dort leben waren sie früher Mitglieder der Saviors. Maggie ist jedoch nicht einverstanden mit Rick und Michonnes Entscheidung, Negan am Leben zu lassen, auch Jesus und Daryl Dixon entscheiden sich dafür, Rick zu zeigen, dass er Unrecht hat. In der neunten Staffel ist Jesus jetzt einer der engsten Freunde und Anhänger von Maggie und bietet immer seinen Rat an. Sechs Jahre nach Ricks mutmaßlichem Tod verlässt Maggie Hilltop mit ihrem Sohn und überlässt Jesus die Führung. Paul hat jedoch das Gefühl, dass er nicht geeignet ist, der Anführer zu sein, und er fühlt sich wohler beim Erkunden der Wälder. Obwohl Alexandria isoliert von den anderen Gemeinschaften ist, sieht Jesus Aaron und spricht mit ihm, damit sie nicht die komplette Verbindung verlieren möchte und zeigt, dass Jesus möchte, dass alle vereint sind. Als die Gruppe von mehreren Beißern auf einem nebligen Friedhof umgeben ist, beschließt Jesus, zurückzubleiben und der Gruppe Zeit zu geben, um zu entkommen. Diese heldenhafte Aktion hat ihn jedoch unbewusst sein eigenes Leben kosten. Am Ende starb Jesus, ein tapferer Mann, der bereit war, sein Leben zu geben, um seine Freunde zu retten, und obwohl er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, fand er seinen Platz in der neuen Welt als ein Mensch, den man folgt. Vor dem Ausbruch Virginia Paul wurde in den frühen 1980er Jahren geboren, als Waise wuchs er in einer Wohngemeinschaft in Virginia auf. Für die überwiegende Mehrheit seines Lebens wuchs Paul um eine große Anzahl von Kindern herum auf, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, obwohl er im Allgemeinen darum kämpfte, Verbindungen mit anderen Menschen zu knüpfen. Er ist auch offen schwul, obwohl er immer noch Schwierigkeiten in mehreren Beziehungen zu seinen Freunden fand. Als junger Erwachsener gelang es ihm, mehrere Freunde zu sammeln, wo er aufgrund seiner stereotypen westlichen Ähnlichkeit mit der religiösen Figur Jesus Christus den Spitznamen "Jesus" erhielt. Paul trainierte in den Kampfkünsten und wurde ein geschickter Nahkämpfer, er lernte auch die Kunst des Taschendiebstahls und der Eschatologie. Nach dem Ausbruch Irgendwann nach dem Ausbruch reiste Paul in eine sichere Zone namens Hilltop Kolonie, in der er sich niederließ und sich effektiv mit den Mitbewohnern der Gemeinschaft vereinte. Paul freundete sich schnell mit dem Anführer Gregory an, und die beiden entwickelten eine Arbeitspartnerschaft, und so wurde er zu einem unschätzbaren Mitglied der Landwirtschaft. Paul profitierte von seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner Erfahrung und wurde zum Rekrutierer der Gemeinde ernannt. Dort wurde er beauftragt, nach Vorräten zu suchen und andere Gemeinden und Siedlungen für den Handel zu suchen, um ein Netzwerk aufzubauen, das dazu beiträgt, einen Beitrag zur Hilltop-Kolonie zu leisten helfen, die Apokalypse aufrechtzuerhalten und zu gedeihen. Paul war bei der Ankunft einer berüchtigten Gruppe namens "Die Saviors" anwesend, die im Auftrag eines Mannes namens Negan operierte. Während eines Treffens, das Gregory zusammen mit einem entsandten leitete, forderten die Saviors die Hälfte der Vorräte der Hilltop-Kolonie als Gegenleistung dafür, dass sie die Bauerngemeinschaft unversehrt verlassen hatten. Anfangs lehnten sie ab, aber schließlich befolgten sie doch, nachder öffentlichen Hinrichtung von Rory, einem 16-jährigen Bewohner der Gemeinschaft, miterlebt hatten. Im Anschluss an dieses Ereignis trat die Hilltop-Kolonie in eine Zeit der Angst und Unterwerfung ein und musste sich daher unter der korrupten Herrschaft Negans halten, da sie aufgrund ihrer begrenzten Ressourcen und ihres Personals nicht in der Lage war, gegen ihre geretteten Unterdrücker zu rebellieren. In den folgenden Monaten arbeitete Paul zusammen mit den anderen Bewohnern eifrig daran, in ihrem verzweifelten Kampf Vorräte zu sammeln, um Negans Forderungen zu kompensieren. Hilfe:Paul Rovia Auftritte Staffel 6|Staffel 6 Hilfe:Paul Rovia Auftritte Staffel 7|Staffel 7 Hilfe:Paul Rovia Auftritte Staffel 8|Staffel 8 Hilfe:Paul Rovia Auftritte Staffel 9|Staffel 9 Todesfall Getötet von * Flüsterer 1 Als Jesus sein Schwert schwingt, um einen "Beißer" zu töten, weicht der Flüsterer aus und sticht ihn von hinten durch seine Brust. Während er stirbt, flüstert er in sein Ohr "Ihr... habt ihr nichts verloren.", bevor er ihn auf den Boden wirft. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Paul getötet hat: * Sasha Williams (Untot, verursacht) * Kurt (Untot, verursacht) * Lance (Neben der Miliz) * 3 unbenannte Saviors * Zahlreiche Zombies und möglicherweise unbenannten Personen. Auftritte The Walking Dead Staffel 6 * "Die neue Welt" * "Lösung" * "Die Nacht vor dem Morgen" Staffel 7 * "Draufgänger" * "Sing mir ein Lied" * "Unsere Herzen schlagen noch" * "Der Stein in der Strasse" * "Auf die andere Seite" * "Was wir brauchen" * "Heute beginnt der Rest des Lebens" Staffel 8 * "Erster Kampf" * "Die Verdammten" * "Wir oder die" * "Der König, die Witwe und Rick" * "Kampf um die Zukunft" * "Der Weg der Toten" * "Zorn" Staffel 9 * "Ein neuer Anfang" * "Die Brücke" * "Hungerstreik" * "Wach auf" (Auftritt im Hintergrund) * "Stradivarius" * "Geflüster" * "Home sweet home" (Leiche) * "Damit leben" (Rückblende) Trivia * Der Casting-Aufruf für diesen Charakter lautete "Jason". * Im Gegensatz zu seinem Comic-Charakter besitzt Paul nicht den Nachnamen "Monroe". * Paul bevorzugt den Spitznamen "Jesus", wie ihn seine Freunde in der Hilltop Kolonie nennen. Dies liegt an seiner unheimlichen Ähnlichkeit mit Jesus Christus, nicht nur im Aussehen, sondern auch im Verhalten. ** Richard ist das erste Charakter der ihn Jesus nennt. * Tom Payne sagt über Jesus, dass er möglicherweise homosexuell in der Serie ist: "Was mich an den Comics interessiert, ist, dass es keine große Sache ist. Er ist nur der, der er ist. Und ich freue mich darüber, dass sie in der Show richtig vorgehen wollen bei den Charakteren. Also, ähm ... du wirst es herausfinden. Was ich sagen will ist, dass die Showrunner und alle, die an der Show arbeiten, die Vision der Charaktere respektieren. Wir sind nicht zu diesem Aspekt der Figur gekommen, aber ich denke, jeder wird glücklich sein." ** Robert Kirkman bestätigte in Ausgabe 164, dass Jesus in der Show tatsächlich schwul ist. Damit ist er der sechste Charakter, neben Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric und Denise der dritte bekannte schwule Mann. ** In "Auf die andere Seite" wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich den meisten Menschen, einschließlich Männer, zu nähern. * In dem ursprünglichen Drehbuch von "Die neue Welt" fällt Jesus von einen Pferd, aber die Autoren entschieden sich, dass sie es nicht verwenden wollten, da er ein super fähiger Kämpfer ist. Sie arbeiteten stattdessen an Umgehungstechniken. * Er ist einer von vier Charakteren, die sowohl in The Walking Dead als auch Fear the Walking Dead nach Morgan Jones, Carol Peletier und Rick Grimes zu sehen sind. * Jesus ist der erste Hauptcharakter, der nach dem dritten Zeitsprung in der neunten Staffel stirbt. * Jesus ist der sechste Hauptcharakter, die in einem Finale in der Mid-Season starb. Der erste war Hershel, der zweite Der Governor, die dritte Beth, die vierte Deanna und der fünfte Spencer. * Jesus ist der fünfzehnte Charakter, der in einem Staffelfinale gestorben ist. Die erste war Sophia, die zweite ist Donna, der dritte ist Oscar, der vierte ist Hershel, der fünfte ist der Governor, die sechste ist Beth, die siebte ist Dawn, die achte ist Deanna, der neunte ist Joseph, die zehnte ist Isabelle, der elfte ist Spencer, die zwölfte ist Olivia, der dreizehnte ist Neil und die vierzehnte ist Natania. * Jesus ist der 21. Hauptcharakter, der in der Serie stirbt. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Hilltop Kolonie Kategorie:Ricks Gruppe Kategorie:Die Miliz Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere: Fear the Walking Dead Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 4 (Fear)